kamen rider phase
by gh152 the 2nd
Summary: Summary: soul was an ordinary teen until he ends up in the world of spice and wolf. Now armed with a odd driver he and holo must find out why werewolf like monsters are attacking and where they are coming from. Now with the phase driver soul must become the lunar rider kamen rider phase! "now it's hunting time!"
1. Chapter 1

Summary: soul was an ordinary teen until he ends up in the world of spice and wolf. Now armed with a odd driver he and holo must find out why werewolf like monsters are attacking and where they are coming from. Now with the phase driver soul must become the lunar rider kamen rider phase! now it's hunting time!

phase one: hunter's moon.

Tamashii 'soul' souto sighed as he walked through Tokyo center. The blue haired amber eyed seventeen year-old with white almost albino skin wore a black trench coat over a dark blue shirt and black jeans. He had a pair of fingerless gloves with the image of crescent moons in mirrored form on the back. He was looking over the new spice and wolf manga he got. It was the first volume to the tenth. He had been following the series for a long while. But something about holo seemed to call out to him. He reached under his shirt and pulled out a prismatic wolf head pendent.

He soon saw his motorcycle a blue police cruiser based bike with a silver trim and had the image of two crescent moons with the tips touching forming a circle with a wolf head in the center. He had bought the bike from a junk yard and restored it using his technological skills. From what he learned the bike was owned by the local police until it's brakes went out and the engine got totaled. And as they had now way of fixing it at the time they just replaced it. The bike was in that yard for sixteen years and soul was glad he had the parts needed to build the replacements from scratch.

The engine was of his own design. It had a small solar panel that was angled to a prism that was aimed at the mechanism inside that turned the solar energy into power. The mechanism then sent that power to two small turbines that spun generating momentum that activated the regular effect of engines to gas but the hitch was this machine needs no gas anymore.

The replacement brakes was again his design to use friction to slow down and stop and had the side effect of when he angled his foot as he turned smoothed over the balance of the bike so he had no risk of toppling from to much speed. He then overhauled the frame to that of modern police bikes and replaced the windshield to match that of the den bird from kamen rider deno. The color scheme and symbol was his personal touch. All in all not bad for someone who usually handles computers and not vehicles. This was gotten on a whim and he was glad for it. He was about to graduate high school next year and then he would head to collage. He was sure that a officer would ask about the bike and if he got it legally which then happened a full ten minutes after he got to his bike and put away his stuff.

The officer was a male soul saw on occasion around town. He was a black haired twenty year old with silver eyes and wore the generic bike patrol uniform of a black bodysuit with a blue vest and a helmet with the police badge.

kid this bike yours? asked the officer. yes it is I got this thing from a junkyard and restored it. This bike was sixteen years old when I got it according to when I bought it. I had to overhaul the frame, build and replace the engine and brakes and replace the windshield. I was surprised at how much was in good condition. I was sure someone would have noticed this so I got the paperwork from when I got it on my person said soul pulling out a sheet of paperwork. The officer took a good look and saw that the work was filed out and legit.

got a license so I can confirm your identity son asked the officer. Soul nodded and pulled out his id.

okay everything checks out have a good day mister souto said the officer. he left and soul wondered if today was just going to be one of those days. He pulled on a full headed helmet and got on his bike ready to head out. As he drove he was thinking of holo and her adventures.

He blinked as he thought he saw his surroundings ripple. He felt his eyes widen as indeed his surroundings rippled. He saw a bright flash as he soon found himself in a county road path leading to a old village. Soul braked and went wide eyed. He never noticed his pendent faintly glowed. this looks just like the village holo and Laurence had their adventures in observed soul as he looked around. He rode into town proper and saw the villagers preparing for the harvest festival.

hm oh hello there names mack welcome to our village say what's that your on never saw a thing like it said a brown haired male in a farmer coat over a white dress shirt and blue overalls. His Grey eyes looked at it in interest.

names tamashii souto but my friends call me soul. This here is a motorbike. im from overseas. Actually I have no clue how I got here last thing I saw before I found myself on the road to town was my surroundings rippling like water said soul.

hm I don't even know how ta respond to that kid but see if Laurence knows a thing about this he hears a lot of things on his travels said mack pointing to a silver haired male in a brown coat over a white shirt and blue pants.

sure thanks for the tip on that said soul as he swung off the bike and rolled it to Laurence.

hello there im tamashii souto but my pals call me soul im wondering if you can help me out said soul. The silver haired male nodded as soul explained how he got there.

hm sorry tamashii I got no idea I haven't heard a thing like this before said Laurence.

great just great now what. I have no clue where I am or where I can find my way home it's as if im not even in the same reality as before sighed soul as he leaned against his bike. i will admit that sounds like a problem said a mischievous female voice from right next to soul. He jumped and turned his head to see a auburn haired girl in a blue dress and dark blue cloak giggle at him her ruby eyes glinted at his reaction. But what got soul's attention was the wolf ears on top of her head and the red wolf tail waving behind her. His eyes widened in recognition and he opened his mouth.

your holo the wise wolf the goddess of wheat and harvest said soul in surprise.

you know of me? asked holo surprised.

well now I am sure im not in my universe anymore great what in the world is going on said soul as he face palmed.

what are you talking about asked Laurence.

im from an alternate reality where technology is way more advanced and that there are no beings like holo. Gods and goddesses are considered myth and legend. But right now I am just wondering how I got placed in this world said soul as he sat down.

He felt something in his back pack and took it off his shoulder and opened it. Inside was a photo album he carried around since his folk's deaths and his books. But on top of that was something he knew was not there before. It was a silverish blue rectangular buckle with a slot in the center and a lever on the right side. It had a small gem that was red and reminded soul of a hunter's moon that looked like it can fit into the ooo driver like slot. But what got soul was that it looked like the belt was bigger on the inside then it seems on the outside. Almost as if it was made with time lord tech like the tardis.

huh what's this I don't recall getting this said soul. Holo blinked before noticing the wolf head pendant on soul.

say you like wolfs asked holo.

yeah guess you can say that this pendent is the only thing I got left of my parents since I was three. It's been in my family for six generations. A thief started a fire when I was staying over with a friend and my folks tried to stop the thief. In the end the house collapsed and I never heard them again. The thief ended up in jail for the rest of his life and I ended up in a coma from the despair. I came to after three years and decided to travel. Next thing I knew almost eight years go by and I was heading home after so long then I ended up here I took some time getting over the trauma so it doesn't bother me anymore. I still miss them though said soul. He pulled out the the photo album and opened it to show a three year old soul on the shoulder of a older version with green eyes who was holding hands with a silver haired woman of twenty years old with amber eyes who wore the same pendent on soul. They were in front of a modest two floor home that was blue and seemed to be in a forest.

this is them my dad was a detective while my mom was a writer. The things my dad saw on cases was by far the best I could ever imagine. The adventures he went on was awe inspiring. He was well known as the second Sherlock Holmes for how many mysteries he solved said soul.

the books here are the stories my mom wrote about the adventures. Each one a copy of the whole history of my dad's career he added.

Holo saw how they meant to him by the small smile as he looked at them.

well then how about we show you around since it looks like you are going to be around for a long while said holo.

Soul nodded. He stood and followed the two to Laurence's home. He soon found himself putting his bike in a shed near the stable. The trio went around and soul soon got to know everyone in town. By the time they finished the tour soul noticed that night had already come with a full moon in the sky. But what was odd was that it was a ominous pale green.

huh what's with the moon? asked soul as he stared at it.

i don't know but it's making my instincts on high alert said holo as her hair stood on end with her fur. A howl suddenly rent the air as a dark shape landed before them. Soul and holo's eyes widened at seeing a black humanoid wolf with armor stand before them and Laurence pulled the two back as the werewolf like monster slashed with it's claws.

what in the world is going on what was that a werewolf asked soul as the trio ran.

not sure that was not anything I saw before said holo.

well it's quick I will tell you that as it's right behind us said Laurence as he glanced over his shoulder.

They soon got into the local wheat field and soul tripped on a discarded pitchfork handle. The odd belt and gem fell out of his bag and into his hands. Holo pulled soul up.

you okay she asked as Laurence looked around for the werewolf.

yeah but were not out of the woods yet said soul.

anyone else notice the whole place became a ghost town asked Laurence as he saw the village was silent.

how long has it been since you two were in town asked soul.

bout a year I was swamped with deliveries all over said Laurence.

Then the werewolf landed behind them as it howled to the moon. Soul went wide eyed as he saw under the armor was familiar clothes in the moonlight.

holy that's mack said soul.

He looked at the belt and went wide eyed realizing what it was. A driver like from kamen rider. He stood before holo and Laurence as he looked at the werewolf that was mack.

guys he wont let us ran anymore as he can just follow us. We got no choice but to fight. We may be trapped but as long as I am alive then I will fight to protect you. This I promise said soul and the feeling he showed awoke the ruby in his hand causing it to glow brightly. Putting the driver to his waist a silver belt formed from a flash of moonlight and soul put the gem onto the slot opening and pushed it in. -hunter moon- was heard and a standby sound was heard.

Soul crossed his wrists and spun them in a clock like motion and crossed his arms at his chest.

henshin! called soul as he moved his arms downward letting his right thumb pull down the lever.

-hunter of the moon unleashed!- sung the driver as a drum resounded in a hunting beat.

Moonlight shined onto soul before it became metal that converged onto soul forming a black bodysuit under silver armor with a wolf theme. The armor had clawed gauntlets and grieves while his shoulder armor resembled wolf paws. His leg armor looked like a knight's on the lower leg while somehow looking like hiking boots. His helmet was covering his entire head with it being mainly silver with black trim. His eyes was covered by an amber visor. The shape of the helmet was that of a wolf head with molded on wolf ears. At the forehead was a molded on tuft of fur with a spike pointing back. In the center of this tuft was a silver gem that lit up with the visor that now glowed in the night.

Hooked to his belt was holsters for two devices that looked like a hunting knife on his right hip and a small hand gun on his left. Moving into a martial arts stance resembling a wolf about to pounce soul called out in a muffled echoing voice.

saa Sore wa jikan o karida!"

mack howled and charged at soul who spun around and slashed with the claws on his gauntlets then spun on his right leg going into a reverse kick that sent the werewolf into the trees to the left. Pulling out the gun he shot silver bullets at the werewolf causing sparks to fly off the armor. Walking calmly he pulled out the knife and blocked the werewolf's punch with it and pistol whipped mack in the face dazing the werewolf. He gave to rapid punches to the revealed skin at the stomach and jump kicked him into a tree also giving soul time to finish the battle.

Pushing the lever down after he holstered his weapons he heard his driver charge. -final phase!- was heard. He got into kiva's wake up pose before day turned to night and felt moonlight envelop his right foot. Launching himself into the air until he looked to be level with the moon he front flipped into a drop kick.

wild hunter's moon break! called soul as he shot through the air and connected with his right foot. He used his left foot to kick off the werewolf and back flipped to land before holo and Laurence as he turned.

Konagona ni shite, shozoku suru basho shad? ni modoru said soul as he snapped his fingers causing a storm of sparks to fire off the werewolf before it exploded when it fell face first. The fire vanished to reveal mack back to human form as moonlight shot off his body to form a blue gem that was of a crescent moon shape. It flew to soul as he caught it. He slid his left hand on the gem in his driver making it slide to the left to reveal a new space and place the new gem inside then pulled the lever up. The armor glowed silver then vanished in a swirl of wind leaving soul back to normal as he panted. He slid the gem back to red.

whew man what a rush you guys okay asked soul as he sat down.

yes but what in blue yonder was that asked Laurence.

something that should have been fictional in my world and by the looks of things I think we found the reason I was brought to this world said soul.

what to fight those things we don't even know where they came from nor what they really are said Laurence.

not that I have a choice you saw what happened tonight something is going on and I think it's my job to find out what said soul.

i will help out as well this seems to be centered around my harvest festival and season said holo as she checked mack.

he's okay just unconscious well looks like those gems you got have a connection to what you call him a werewolf? asked Laurence also checking mack.

no not a werewolf more like a lycan my guess is that odd moon coloration is also connected to this. Looks like everyone is asleep and it's getting late huh the moon is back to normal guess that confirms a green moon is connected to this whole thing said soul.

looks like your staying with us who knows if more lycans are around said holo.

Soul nodded and followed the two as they got mack back home.

The next day the trio heard rumors of the festival getting canceled as mack was to dazed to work properly on the preparations. Soul offered to work in Mack's place. This let him get a job with construction of the harvest float putting the festival back on.

Soul smiled as even though he was only there for a day he already knew that as long as he was around he would protect this town from the lycans and keep his new friends safe as kamen rider phase!

(end chapter)

next time:

hey where's Laurence?

he vanished last week!

what another lycan!

stop thief!

if I don't help out I can never forgive myself for forgetting the vow I made my parents to help those in need

-crescent moon! The reaper of the night descends!-

phase 2: crescent blade awakened now it's hunting time!


	2. phase 2

Phase 2 – crescent blade awakened

soul stretched as he walked out of Laurence's house. He was in this world for a week by now and he was now looking for a place of his own as he felt he was spending to much time with Laurence and holo. After they talked to mack when he came to he did not remember a thing and was shocked a whole year went by. That meant he had no clue what happened and that he was unaware of the lycan incident.

He walked through town deciding to raise money to buy a bit of land and build a house. He soon found a place with children going about. It was apparently the local school. He soon found an argument going on with the headmaster and a red haired male in shorts and a Grey shirt. Soul approached and listened in.

"what do you mean your quitting this school needs a phys ed teacher!" said the headmaster a white haired male in a noble like clothes.

"with the attacks lately I can't in good conscious let my student's outside. If things keep up the school will be shut down and I was already getting swamped with the bullying problem" said the red haired male that soul realized was a teacher.

"but why are you quitting?" asked the headmaster.

"two of those students were attacked on my watch and I just can't forgive myself for that so I gotta leave so I can at least clear my head" said the teacher.

"then I will take the job while you do that a wise person back home once said 'one who seeks the path of forgiveness must need help and support to at least get started' while you're gone I can look after the students" said soul making his presence known.

"oh thank the gods you just got rid of some of my worries" said the headmaster.

"same here names coach Deleon this is headmaster jack saricaris or headmaster saris for short. at least I know you can help out around here who knows when I come back you and I may work together" said Deleon.

"tamashii souto but call me soul" said soul as he shook their hands.

"so what attacks were you talking about" asked soul.

"vandalism, students with gashes and some of them have been placed in comas. I even saw the attacker some kind of humanoid wolf" said Deleon.

"odd that makes the second time I heard of this when I arrived at town a humanoid wolf attacked and something odd is up with the moon at the time. The moon was green and if it wasn't for a armored warrior I would not be here" said soul.

"let's hope that warrior is still around then and your right it is odd that you got experience with this thing" said Deleon.

"huh where did the headmaster go" asked soul as he saw the headmaster vanished.

"to finalize the paperwork you need to be my substitute for my class" said Deleon.

Soon soul was at the school field and saw that the class was only fifteen people.

"okay let's do introductions to get to know one another my names tamashii souto but my friends call me soul" said soul.

"why soul?" asked a silver haired teen with blue eyes in a green blazer and blue pants.

"soul is what my first name translates to as im from japan" explained soul.

"oh well then im ken and I practice swordsmanship" said ken.

"my name is Luna I practice archery" said a blue haired girl with brown eyes.

"im Maxwell but call me max I practice with staffs" said a brown haired teen with purple eyes.

"my name is Geo I like to run" said Geo a red haired emerald eyed male.

"well Geo you got the same name as my cousin he also has the same hair and eyes as you now that I think about it you look just like a younger version of him. Is your last name hikari" said soul with a joking tone at the last bit.

"how did you know" said Geo surprised.

"wait that is impossible you got the same full name as my cousin I was not expecting that" said soul.

'could I have found this worlds version of my cousin?' thought soul.

Soon after he started to teach them martial arts.

"martial arts or hand to hand combat is one form of exercise me I find it to help act as meditation to people watching a spar they can see it like art in motion hence why it's called martial arts. I will show you the basics. Remember this is self defense so don't use this to start a battle got that here is the basic movements" said soul.

He demonstrated the basic kick and punch and chop. Then he had them paired up to practice the movements.

"good you got those down now you can also deflect these with your arms to block or push them to the side but the key is timing. Reacting at the right time can make this possible but if you get the timing wrong then you are left open to be attacked same with the basic punch, kick and chop I showed you. This is a way to keep the mind focused and calm. I asked Laurence here to spar with me to show you what I mean" said soul.

"well now that I see what you meant when ya asked me and holo to come by I will gladly help" said Laurence.

The two got ready. Laurence charged it with a punch but at the last second soul used his left arm to deflect the punch to the side and gave a kick in the same movement to push Laurence back where he started.

"as you saw you are not limited to one limb at a time so you can chain movements together to form combos that can be used. You can also dodge as well" said soul as he got ready.

Laurence went for a kick this time and soul sidestepped and Laurence shot a punch again. Soul moved his head at the last minute and gave a punch to Laurence in the stomach.

"like so timing is again key to this don't waste movement and don't use so much energy. As you saw I used less energy then Laurence who put to much movement in his moves. Stance is also factor. Solid footing can help you out. But if it's not that good well why don't I demonstrate" said soul.

Again Laurence charged at soul who ducked the punch going almost to his knees and spun stretching out his right leg to strike the back of Laurence's heels sending him off balance and falling back first to the ground.

"that was a sweep kick it can be avoided by jumping up but if you mis-land on your feet then you can risk spraining your foot. So make sure you got good balance. The difference between male footing and female footing I that while males have a good sense of balance the female footing has a better balance and placement so don't underestimate girls boys holo here will show what I mean" said soul.

The human form of a wolf goddess then took Laurence's place and as she watched soul move she had quite the idea of what to do. She charged at soul who tried the sweep kick again and she jumped and landed on her foot very easily then while soul went into a revolution and trying to stand he found holo's fist right in his stomach sending him back.

"as you can see when in a match nothing is expected she watched how I moved and got an idea of what I can do and reacted enough to counter me. Like I said it depends on your timing. That's all for today" said soul.

"wow thanks for the lesson " said Geo as the class left.

"phew not bad for a beginner holo you got me good but remember that was the basics once they got those down I will teach them the variants of the punches and kicks. plus stretches to prevent sprains in the joints. If I haven't had stayed with the basics I would have gotten demands to teach the more advanced moves I know they are not ready for."said soul.

"i can see your point Laurence you can learn a thing from soul might help you out with bandits" said holo.

'I agree it is obvious that you are onto something soul" said Laurence.

"well see you guys at the house with all these attacks I figured helping the students learn self defense would be a good idea. The more advanced lessons will be on individual styles. Kung fu is martial arts based on animals and mythological beasts wolf among them I written down the style for you holo" said soul pulling out a book.

"thanks soul" said holo taking the book.

"practice those stances and you can see why humans are able to make these styles our ability to adapt is a shocking thing" said soul.

Soon a month went by and soul had the students practice the movements for the first week then the stretches the second with teaching them the variant movements the third then spars for the final week. And the attacks keep coming the worst anyone got was bruising and some property damage and soul just dismissed the class. He entered Laurence home as he finally got enough to get his own home in town. Inside he found a distraught holo.

"holo what's wrong where's Laurence?" asked soul.

"he vanished last week!" cried holo.

"what!" said soul shocked.

"he was checking his cart as he got some more deliveries and when I went to practice that style for a hour when I got back he was missing his cart is untouched" explained holo.

"i will patrol town tonight then look for clues as to where he is holo don't worry I will find him" said soul.

He soon went through town going by the school when he noticed it was a green moon. He heard a voice call out from the school.

"what another lycan now of all times" he said.

"stop thief!"

"that sounded like the headmaster" said soul as he ran to the school enterence and stopped the figure that was running out. He went wide eyed at seeing it was Geo!

"Geo what are you doing stealing from the headmaster" asked soul.

"oh thank god you got to him in time now Geo come inside while I send someone for your folks" said the headmaster.

"but my folks are dead has been for six years you know that headmaster Saris" said Geo.

That got soul's attention.

'same as the Geo from my world' thought soul.

"sir what exactly did Geo steal from you" asked soul.

"it was a pendent that was in my family" said Saris.

Soul asked Geo to show him this pendent.

Geo opened his hand to reveal a pendent of a jagged cross.

From what soul knew of Saris his family has a holy ring pendent this was not the same one. He smelled something was fishy about this. He then noticed the pendent was the same one Laurence has on his person.

"sir this cant possibly be your pendent this belongs to Laurence but he went missing a week ago" said soul.

"oh my mistake" said Saris.

"but now that brings up the question of how you got this as Laurence had it when he vanished and there was no one around when he did" said soul staring at the headmaster.

"that can only mean one thing your the one attacking the students and faculty lately plus it's a green moon right now you were about to make sure Geo here couldn't let anyone know what he found out now quit the charade Salas or should I say lycan" said soul.

"tch guess I couldn't fool you souto but your to late Laurence was already gone he was getting to close to ruining my plan so I had no choice but to get rid of him" said Saris.

"it has been a week and I only just found out about his disappearance for this crime I am going to take you down" said soul as he revealed the phase driver set to the hunter gem.

"henshin" said soul going through his transformation movement.

-hunter's moon the hunter of the night unleashed!-

the moonlight formed his armor and soul cracked his knuckles.

"saa Sore wa jikan o karida!" said phase.

"what the soul what is that" asked Geo.

"get to safety and get holo she will look after you while I take down this werewolf" said phase.

Saris howled and morphed into a red version of the previous lycan. Geo upon seeing this ran towards holo's place. The lycan charged armed with a sword and phase dodged.

'got to get a better weapon as my knife wont beat the sword and my gun wont work as he can just deflect the bullets with his blade.' thought phase as he continued to dodge the lycan's attacks.

He then remembered the second gem on his driver. Sliding the gem with his left finger as he sidestepped he switched gems to the crescent gem. Pulling down the lever a melody like wind chimes resounded.

-crescent moon! the reaper of the night awakens!- was heard.

His armor glowed just as holo arrived. It suddenly streamlined and went from light blue with silver trim to black. On his helmet and chest-plate and shoulder armor was symbols of a crescent moon in white. On his back was a scythe with a black handle and blue blade.

Taking it from its place phase blocked the sword. He kicked the stunned lycan and spun slashing the sword and destroying it leaving the hilt in the lycan's grip.

"try to keep up" said phase as he blurred.

His blade flashed in the moonlight as he struck the lycan in the chest and was unprepared for the lycan to catch it and charge a ball of moonlight and slam it into the kamen rider's gut. He was sent right into a tree with a audible clang. He shook off the dizziness and glared at the lycan launching another one at holo. Reacting phase got before holo. Sparks flew as his armor took major damage.

"soul why" asked holo as the kamen rider fell to his knees as she prevented him from falling back.

"if I don't help out I can never forgive myself for forgetting the vow I made my parents to help those in need it's just who I am! I promise to take this guy down for what he did to Laurence" replied phase as he slowly stood.

"soul" said holo surprised.

"okay lycan it's time I stopped holding back saa Sore wa jikan o karida!" said phase as he gripped his scythe.

Suddenly the gem glowed fully awakened. Phase charged and was faster this time leaving after images as with his coloration now he was practically a shadow right now. He went past the lycan three times slashing with his scythe and kicked the lycan to a tree as sparks flew off him.

"final move time" said phase pulling the lever down again.

-final phase!-

"lunar crescent slash!" called phase spinning the scythe in a half circle charging the blade as he sot into a stance. He slashed and launched a energy slash that kept the lycan in one place and he slid on the ground like the metal branding finisher of doubles. He slashed as he went past the lycan beheading the lycan.

"i regret nothing even if this form was by my own will" said the lycan as he saw the end. Sparks flew constantly of the lycan as it's head flew up.

"Konagona ni shite, shozoku suru basho shad? ni modoru" said phase as he snapped his fingers. then the remains exploded leaving the headmaster with the moonlight forming a new gem for phase. He approached the headmaster.

"guess I have done the unforgivable sin. in my bid to stay alive I killed an innocent man if there was any chance I can go back and redo what I done I would take it. Soul I know you are the one to continue to stop the lycans I have left some things you will need in my will for you guess it's my time to go and im sorry for what I done" said Saris as his body started to disintegrate.

"i will make sure what you did becomes known just where did you leave Laurence's corpse" asked soul.

"i buried his corpse behind the nurse's office if you want to give him a proper burial" said Saris.

"i want people to know what you done so that the truth will not be lost just be glad I am not going to tell them about the fact you were the lycan" said soul.

"wouldn't have it any other way it's what I deserve" said Saris as his head finally disintegrated.  
Phase went to the spot Saris said and used his scythe to dig up Laurence. He picked him up and the gem which looked like a quarter moon.

"let's go you can stay with me holo he meant a lot to the both of us" said soul as he detransformed.

"thank you for the offer" said holo.

"guess I have to tell Geo whats going on after the funeral" said soul as he walked out of the site.

"yes and it's obviously dark magic that created the lycans and seems your armor purifies the magic into those gems that you can use" said holo as she wept silent tears at the death of her dearest friend.

on seeing this soul hugged her also tearing up at the fate of one of his only friends in this world as he comforted the now only friend he next day the town was abuzz on the death of Laurence and who killed him and the source of the attacks. Soul said he took care of the murderer and said that he regretted to take a life as there was no other funeral was quick and soul stood hugging holo as she cried at what happened. Eventually he stood at the alter before the town.

"Laurence was one of my best friends when I got to town, he and holo helped me adjust to life here and had the best advice when needed. He was a kind and good man. I haven't known him for long but he is one of the few I can truly call family here the other being holo as she is also my friend. In Laurence's name I swear to protect this town till my dying breath and keep his spirit alive for he lives on in those he knows and I hope one day he can be reborn so that he can get a fresh start" said soul as he then pulled out his violin he got from Saris' will.

The guy knew soul apparently had a talent with the instrument. Soul then played destiny's play like kuranai otaya. As he played the transparent image of Laurence appeared in the sky just as holo smiled with tears in her eyes. After the funeral soul told Geo everything about him including that his cousin was the counterpart to Geo himself. Geo smiled and took it well even the explanation on who he was as kamen rider. with that soul helped holo move into his house. By this time he had placed the new gem into the belt. The two then spent the night talking about the good times they shared with Laurence. For holo soul was the one who can possibly help her heal from the ordeal. Last soul heard the new headmaster heard about his self defense class and kept it in the curriculum. All in all this was one hectic time for two friends and their ever going war against the lycans. Soul still needed to find out who started this whole ordeal. The young man sighed as he sat near his window looking at the stars.

"just what is going on in this world" said soul as he looked at the moon.

(end chapter)

preview:

"hey what's going on?"

"some odd things are attacking in daylight!"

"i can't let anyone get hurt it's my job as a kamen rider!"

-emerge lunar guardian! the shield of the moon defends!-

"saa Sore wa jikan o karida!"

"guardian reflection!"

to the reviewer on this story i have no idea why the speech and thought commas have vanished i definitely typed them but when i uploaded and posted they vanished so looks like until i can figure out what happened i will have to copy and paste the rest until i can think of replacing the originals to those. to be honest i had this problem the first time i posted a story as well back when i started out. it stopped after a week and im not sure why this is happening again.


End file.
